vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21
Summary The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (Russian: Микоян и Гуревич МиГ-21; NATO reporting name: Fishbed) is a supersonic jet fighter and interceptor aircraft, designed by the Mikoyan-Gurevich Design Bureau in the Soviet Union. It still serves many nations six decades after its maiden flight. It made aviation records, became the most-produced supersonic jet aircraft in aviation history, the most-produced combat aircraft since the Korean War and previously the longest production run of a combat aircraft (now exceeded by both the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle and General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon). It is also one of the earliest examples of planes capable of performing the Cobra maneuver. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with autocannons, 9-A to 8-C with various rockets, missiles and bombs Name: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (in English); Микоян и Гуревич МиГ-21 (in Russian); nicknames Balalaika (in Russian, because its planform resembles the stringed musical instrument of the same name), Ołówek (Polish for "pencil", due to the shape of its fuselage), Én bạc (Vietnamese for Silver Swallow) Origin: The Real World Classification: Interceptor / Fighter Height: 4.1 m (13 ft 5 in) Length: 14.7 m (48 ft 3 in) excluding pitot boom Wingspan: 7.154 m (23 ft 6 in) Weight: 8,725 kg (19,235 lb) with two R-3S missiles Pilot(s): 1 Needed Prerequisite for Use: Single pilot, ammunition, fuel, training, and a runway with an optimal distance to take off Used By: Various countries Powered By: 1 × Tumansky R-25-300 afterburning turbojet, 40.18 kN (9,030 lbf) thrust dry, 69.58 kN (15,640 lbf) with afterburner Operational Timeframe: Several hours Attack Potency: Street level+ with autocannons. Small Building level with Vympel K-13 air-to-air missile, Kh-23 Grom air-to-surface missiles and S-24 rockets. Building level with KAB-500Kr. Range: Up to 2 km for autocannons, 2 to 3 km for S-24 rocket, up to 3.5 km for Vympel K-13 air-to-air missile, up to 10 km for Kh-23 Grom air-to-surface missile, up to 15 to 17 km for KAB-500Kr. [[Speed|'Speed']]: Supersonic (Up to 361.111 m/s at sea level and 621.389 m/s at 13,000 m above sea level). See below for weapon firing speeds. Terrain: Air Material: "Airframe - All metal construction" Durability: Wall level (Is roughly this large. Comparable to other fighter planes.) Weaknesses: Standard fighter plane weakness Weaponry: * 1 × internal 23 mm Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23L autocannon with 200 rounds Fires 23×115mm bullets at a range of roughly 2 kilometres and a speed of 715 m/s with a firing rate of 3,400–3,600 rounds/min and a theoretical firing energy of 8,435.21 joules per bullet * 4 × KAB-500Kr electro-optical TV-guided fire and forget bomb The bomb is 3.05 m (10.0 ft) long and weighs 520 kg (1,150 lb), of which 380 kg (840 lb) is a hardened, armor-piercing warhead capable of penetrating up to 1.5 metres (4 feet 11 inches) of reinforced concrete with a theoretical attack energy of 1,589,920,000 joules. The weapon's seeker can lock onto a target at ranges of up to 15 to 17 km (9.3 to 10.6 mi), depending on visibility. * 4 hardpoints: with a capacity of up to 2,000 kg (4,400 lb) of stores, with provisions to carry combinations of: ** S-24 rocket The S-24 is 2.33 metres (7 ft 8 in) long, with a launch weight of 235 kg (520 lb). It has a 123 kg (271 lb) blast-fragmentation warhead. Its range is about 2–3 kilometres (1.2–1.9 mi) and travels at roughly 500 m/s to 700 m/s. ** Vympel K-13 infrared homing air-to-air missile Fires at a speed of Mach 2.5 with a firing range of 1.0 to 3.5 kilometres and a theoretical firing energy of 30,961,600 joules ** Zvezda Kh-66 and Kh-23 Grom tactical air-to-surface missile Fires at a speed of 2430 m/s or Mach 7.08455 with a firing range of 2 to 10 kilometres and a theoretical firing energy of 464,424,000 joules ** Other missiles and bombs Category:Real World Category:Aircraft Category:Military Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Glass Cannons Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Inanimate Objects